


Fanart

by killyourlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting, Twitter, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourlouis/pseuds/killyourlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma fanart feita por uma fã em comum entre Louis Tomlinson e Harry Styles pode formar uma bela amizade, ou algo à mais.</p>
<p>ou</p>
<p>Onde Harry Styles é um aspirante a cantor na América e Louis Tomlinson canta em seu canal no YouTube. Poderá uma fanart aproximar os dois?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> olá!!! eu posto essa fic também no wattpad e resolvi postar aqui também por ter uma base melhor e etc, mas não vou deixar de postar lá por alguns leitores não terem conta aqui ou não gostarem do site, enfim, aproveite!

fanart - 1

 

"menção de _@thelouisfactor_ : Olha que lindo seria se _@Harry_Styles_ e _@Louis_Tomlinson_ fossem um casal! Uma gracinha (imagem)"


	2. 2

fanart - 2

 

L O U I  S

_"@Harry_Styles_  retweetou um tweet que você foi mencionado:  _@thelouisfactor:_  Olha que lindo seria se  _@Harry_Styles_  e  _@Louis_Tomlinson_  fossem um casal! Uma gracinha"

_@Harry_Styles_  mencionou você:  _"@thelouisfactor_   _@Louis_Tomlinson_  estou a disposição para realizar isso ha! xx"


	3. 3

fanart - 3

 

H A R R Y

_"@Louis_Tomlinson_  retweetou um tweet que você foi mencionado:  _@thelouisfactor:_  Olha que lindo seria se  _@Harry_Styles_  e  _@Louis_Tomlinson_  fossem um casal! Uma gracinha"

 _"@Louis_Tomlinson_  retweetou você:  _@thelouisfactor_   _@Louis_Tomlinson_  estou a disposição para realizar isso ha! xx"

 _"@Louis_Tomlinson_  mencionou você:  _@Harry_Styles_   _@thelouisfactor_  então parece que você acabou de ganhar um namorado! haha xx adorável"


	4. 4

fanart - 4

 

L O U I S

_"@Harry_Styles_  favoritou seu tweet:  _@Harry_Styles_   _@thelouisfactor_  então parece que você acabou de ganhar um namorado! haha xx adorável"

"Harry Styles. seguiu você"


	5. 5

H A R R Y

"Louis Tomlinson seguiu você"


	6. 6

@TrendsWW: #LouisAndHarry é o assunto mais comentado mundialmente!


	7. 7

@MTV: Harry Styles, cantor, e Louis Tomlinson, youtuber, trocam algumas palavras no Twitter e conquistam fãs de todo o mundo! E você, oque acha de #LouisAndHarry?


	8. 8

L O U I S

"louis stan, LouisandHarry, lucy | harry? e outros 83 seguiram você"


	9. 9

L O U I S

Mensagens diretas com Harry Styles.

Harry Styles. : Talvez eu devesse conversar mais com meu "namorado" sim? hah, bom dia Louis

Louis Tomlinson : que tal começarmos por amigos? bom dia Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis cuzao pq não falou maridosjsjsjsm gente a partir daqui que eles vão começar a ser amigos etc, antes foi só um aquecimento, espero que estejam gostando all the love, th.


	10. 10

H A R R Y

Mensagens diretas com Louis Tomlinson.

Harry Styles. : Tudo bem então, novo amigo, me conte mais sobre você. Somos tão comentados mundialmente e eu ao menos sei 10 coisas sobre você.

Louis Tomlinson : que tal jogarmos um quiz de 10 perguntas

Harry Styles. : E como seria isso?

Louis Tomlinson : eu falaria 10 coisas sobre mim vice e versa

Harry Styles. : Vá em frente então, Louis Tomlinson

Louis Tomlinson : bom

Louis Tomlinson : meu nome é Louis William Tomlinson

Louis Tomlinson : eu tenho 20 anos

Louis Tomlinson : fui criado em Doncaster mas agora moro na Irlanda

Louis Tomlinson : faço covers no meu canal no youtube, mas as vezes gravo vídeos do Niall

Louis Tomlinson : ah, eu moro com o Niall desde meus 18 anos, quando vim pra Irlanda  
ele é irlandês de verdade, mas loiro de mentira

Louis Tomlinson : eu gosto muito de blink-182, simple plan e green day

Louis Tomlinson : mas também gosto de hollow coves, little mix e backstreet boys, acho que sou meio eclético

Louis Tomlinson : eu odeio futebol, mas Niall sempre me arrasta pra ver o jogo do derby

Louis Tomlinson : eu ganhei minha primeira câmera aos 7 anos, eu filmava tudo e todos, acho que ai nasceu minha paixão

Louis Tomlinson : e eu sou do time de gatos, não cachorros

Louis Tomlinson : e é isso, 10 fatos sobre mim

Louis Tomlinson : agora é sua vez

Harry Styles. : É, eu acho que sim


	11. 10 p.2

L O U I S

Mensgens diretas com Harry Styles.

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : então comece, senhor Harry Styles

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Bom, eu tenho 19 anos

 **Harry Styles.** : Meu aniversário é no dia 1 de fevereiro

 **Harry Styles.** : Eu sou de Holmes Chapel porém me mudei para Los Angeles quando minha carreira começou a dar frutos

 **Harry Styles.** : Eu venho de uma família pequena, sabe, pai mãe e um casal de filhos

 **Harry Styles.** : Eu comecei a cantar muito cedo, acho que aprendi a cantar antes mesmo de falar

 **Harry Styles.** : Tenho horror a rap, com certeza não é meu estilo, sou mais pra rock clássico

 **Harry Styles.** : Sou um grande fã de cinema mas não gosto de filmes de ação, quase nunca tem uma história

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Meu instrumento favorito é o piano, pois eu acho que ele pode tocar a alma das pessoas

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Meu sabor de sorvete favorito é de pistache

 **Harry Styles.** : E eu sou um amantes de cães, tire seus gatos antipáticos daqui senhor

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : grandes revelações aqui senhor

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : aliás, gatos não são antipáticos, cães que são bobos demais

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Como ousa

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Uma vez eu fui fazer carinho em um gato e ele aranhou meu olho

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : eu ainda tenho a cicatriz!

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : parece que ele não gostou muito de você

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Não me diga

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : ele podia não gostar, mas eu sei de alguém que sim


	12. 11

_@MTV:_ Louis Tomlinson faz cover de música de Harry Styles e levanta suspeitas de relacionamento entre os dois, será que rola algo a mais entre os dois novos queridinhos?


	13. 12

H A R R Y

Mensagens diretas com Louis Tomlinson

 **Harry** **Styles** **. :** Riptide hm?

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Você tem medo de dentistas, escuro ou garotas bonitas?

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : Kkkkkkkkl nah

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : eu só achei que a música fica boa na minha voz

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : E fica, melhor que na minha

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : A música deveria ser sua

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : ah para com isso Harry sua voz soa como as arpas do paraíso

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Se minha voz são as arpas, a sua são os anjos que as tocam.

 

1 vamos fingir que riptide eh do harry e nao do vance joy

2 obg pelo carinho de vcs com a fic love u all


	14. 13

L O U I S

menção de _@stylesense: @Louis__ _Tomlinson_ para de levar fama na carreira do Harry todo mundo já sabe que você só quer se aproveitar dele


	15. 14

erfil de Harry stan (@stylesense)

 **Harry** **stan** **@stylesense**  
UKE

 **Harry** **stan** **@stylesense**  
O HARRY MR DEU UNFOLLOW

 **Harry** **stan** **@stylesense**  
@HARRY_STYLES REFOLLOW ME

 **Harry** **stan** **@stylesense**  
PQ ELE ME DEU UNFOLLOW

 **Harry** **stan** **@stylesense**  
EU QERO ME NATAR 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quem mandou falar do mozao skksks
> 
> alias gente meu twitter é @thelouisfactor entao quem quiser falar qualquer coisa cmg estamos ai


	16. 15

H A R R Y

Mensagens diretas com Louis Tomlinson

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : é sério isso ?

 **Louis Tomlinson** : você deu unfollow na garota só por aquilo ?

 **Harry Styles.** : Não gosto de quem insulta pessoas próximas a mim

 **Louis Tomlinson** : e nós somos proximos ?

 **Harry Styles.** : Somos muito próximos!

 **Harry Styles.** : Afinal, somos amigos né Louis?

 **Louis Tomlinson** : ah claro

 **Louis Tomlinson** : somos amigos H

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry nao corta o clima filho af
> 
> twitter: thelouisfactor szsz


	17. 16

L O U I S

"Menção de _@Harry__ _Styles_ _:_ _@Louis__ _Tomlinson_ we are the boys!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °•°•°•  
> eu sei que foi o louis que tweetou isso mas idc


	18. 17

H A R R Y

Mensagens diretas com Louis Tomlinson

 **Louis Tomlinson** : adivinha quem vai fazer um cover de just to be close to you

 **Louis Tomlinson** : o gatissimo, Louis William Tomlinson

 **Louis Tomlinson** : fontes que é sua música favorita

 **Harry Styles.** : Suas fontes parecem bem confiaveis

 **Louis Tomlinson** : um garoto moderno tem que saber se informar

 **Louis Tomlinson** : e como você é um grande fã da música vou te dar uma palinha

 **Louis Tomlinson** : se liga só

 **Louis Tomlinson** : so lonely is the night, without you to hold me tigh, i need you

 **Louis Tomlinson** : my life would mean nothing, without the joy you bring, to me

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Essa é minha parte favorita, sem dúvidas

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : claro que é, é frick and frack !

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Nós podemos ser como eles um dia

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : quem sabe, ou até mais...

(☆^O^☆)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gente, eu sei que a maioria n teve ter entendido merda nenhuma, mas esse cap veio na minha cabeça pq tipo eu amo essa musica!!!!! (que no caso eh do bsb) e eu imaginei o louis cantando e fiquei !?$$?#!#?
> 
> alias, dado (nem tão) importante, frick and frack eh a amizade entre o brian e nick do bsb, eles sao tipo MUITO coladinhos mesmo eh tipo mt gracinha, ai por motivos de sla o brian disso q eles sao tipo frick and frack q se eu nao me engano são dois irmãos la, enfim ele disse que eh frick and frack pq o verso q o louis citou sao eles cantando,,,, EnFiM
> 
> ninguém leu até aqui mesmo não é
> 
> rsrsrs beijinhos


	19. 18

_"_ _@Sugarscape_ _:_ Harry Styles comenta sobre Louis Tomlinson e seu mais novo cover em uma entrevista esclusiva! confira em su.gar/HjgY3j"


	20. 19

L O U I S

Mensagens diretas com Harry Styles.

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : obrigada

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Pelo que?

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : por tudo , principalmente pelos elogios , eu ainda acho que não te mereço

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Ah que isso! Não fale como se fosse uma obrigação

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : Você tem sido um ótimo amigo e eu só tenho elogios para sua parte

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : sim, é isso que eu sou...

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : um ótimo amigo.

 **Louis** **Tomlinson** : obrigada, Harry

 **Harry** **Styles** **.** : (:


	21. 20

L O U I S

_www_ _._ _google_ _._ _com_

_searching_ _for_ _:_ _Harry_ _Styles'_ _smile_

_×××_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n sei se isso fez mt sentido mas eh o louis pesquisando sobre o sorriso do harry no google sim hehhe
> 
> e desculpem por não att a tempos, mts exames e to nervosa pros resultados, mas pra compensar tem essa att tripla!!!!! se der eu posto mais um capítulo mais tarde rsrsr
> 
> beijinhos sweeties, meu tt eh @ thelouisfactor pra quem quiser, xx


End file.
